Les larmes coulent, même pour les plus forts
by Mia Ako-nee
Summary: Une bataille s'engage sur le Sunny, puis plus aucun son ne se fait entendre...


Les larmes coulent, même pour les plus forts

C'était un jour paisible sur le Sunny. Chacun vaquait à ses diverses occupations : Luffy criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait faim, puis on le voyait voler à travers le bateau avec une bosse sur le crâne, Zoro faisait ses 2000 pompes sur un doigt, Nami et Robin bronzaient, Usopp et Francky construisait diverses machines, Chopper faisait ses médicaments, Sanji cuisinait et Brook buvait son thé en criant des « Yohoho » très sonores. La routine perdurait sur ce magnifique bateau et personne ne s'attendait à ce que cette situation change.

Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et ils entendirent les bruits caractéristiques de coups de canons près de leur bateau. Tous l'équipage se réunit sur le pont supérieur et put apercevoir un gigantesque bateau qui fonçait droit sur eux.

Commença alors un combat long et sanglant. On pouvait voir Luffy faire voler la pluparts des combattants ennemis, Zoro tranché des corps, Sanji se défendre contre une centaine de pirates l'entourant. Tout l'équipage luttait vaillamment contre l'ennemi qui ne cessait de revenir à l'assaut. Zoro jeta rapidement un coup d'œil vers le Cook alors qu'il continuait sa danse mortelle de sabres. Il trancha un nouvel assaillant et aperçut derrière Sanji un pirate voulant le planter dans le dos. Il courut et l'abattit aussi sec. Il put apercevoir la joie de le revoir briller dans les yeux de son compagnon mais n'eut pas le temps de prolonger leur contact visuel qu'ils repartaient déjà au combat. La bataille faisait rage et tout le monde se défendait tant bien que mal. Zoro et Sanji se retrouvaient dos à dos pour se défendre du nombre croissant d'ennemi.

Puis, tout à coup, Zoro entendit un coup de feu résonner près de son oreille, et il n'y eut plus aucun son venant du côté de Sanji. Il termina rapidement son carnage et se retourna pour constater de l'horreur de la chose. Sanji, à terre, avec une plaie se teintant de rouge trop rapidement du point de vue de Zoro. Il aperçut Luffy qui, fou de rage, avait tué sans une once d'hésitation le sniper qui avait fait ça à son cuisinier. Zoro porta le corps du Cook qui se vidait trop rapidement de son énergie vitale et l'amena rapidement à l'infirmerie où Chopper l'attendait déjà. Il s'adossa contre le mur et observa Chopper qui s'affairait pour arrêter l'hémorragie de Sanji. Il se décolla enfin du mur, et lui posa la question avec une certaine appréhension :

« Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? Lui demanda t-il alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

-Zoro… je… je suis désolé. Il a été touché au poumon et sa blessure dépasse mes compétences ! Je suis tellement désolé Zoro…

Tout l'équipage était au courant pour la relation sentimentale qu'entretenaient les deux hommes.

Sans se départir de son masque d'impassibilité, il lui répondit enfin :

-Je vais prévenir les autres.

Et il ressortit sur le pont. Il put enfin observer l'état des dégâts : le pont avait été repeint d'une couleur macabre et des centaines de corps jonchaient le sol.

En l'apercevant enfin, tout le monde lui demanda comment aller Sanji, mais en voyant le regard de Zoro briller de larmes durement retenues, ils comprirent que ce seraient certainement la dernière fois qu'ils pourraient parler à leur très cher cuisinier.

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, ils virent Sanji chuchoter des paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes au petit médecin qui culpabilisait de ne pouvoir le sauver.

Le Cook, en les apercevant, essaya tant bien que mal de leur adresser un petit sourire réconfortant, mais il ne put qu'afficher un rictus de douleur. Il se décida enfin à leur parler, de sa voix calme mais quelque peu chevrotante :

-Désolé… les gars. J'aurai du….. être plus fort, dit-il, les larmes mouillant ses joues et formant de fins filets cristallins.

-C'est nous qui sommes désolé Sanji ! Si j'avais été un meilleur capitaine j'aurai peut-être pu t'aider !

-Arrête de te tourmenter Luffy, c'est ma faute, j'aurai du faire plus attention.

Il tourna la tête et planta son regard dans celui brillant de tristesse mal contenue de Zoro et commença à lui parler de sa voix devenant de plus en plus faible :

-Zoro, excuse moi, j'aurai voulu passer plus de moments avec toi, pouvoir te cuisiner plus de petits plats, pouvoir encore me battre avec toi et ressentir ce frisson que seul toi pouvait me faire ressentir. J'aurai voulu réaliser mon rêve à tes côtés et voir le tien devenir réel. Seulement le destin m'en empêche et je vais devoir t'abandonner. J'aimerais te faire une requête…..

En voyant son regard surpris, Sanji lui demanda d'approcher et lui chuchota quelques mots qui firent finalement couler les larmes trop longtemps retenues de Zoro.

-Je t'aime Zoro.

-Moi aussi Sanji.

Et ils s'embrassèrent, leurs larmes se mêlant sur leurs joues.

Sanji se tourna vers le reste de l'équipage et déclara finalement :

-Vous tous, vous avez intérêt à réaliser vos rêves, sinon je reviendrais pour vous faire goûter de mon coup de pied !

Il leur adressa un dernier sourire et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir pour toujours, le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout l'équipage laissa enfin éclater sa tristesse en de longs sanglots douloureux.

Zoro ressortit de l'infirmerie et alla sur la proue du navire. Il hurla enfin sa détresse et cria vers le ciel :

-Le meilleur épéiste trouvera All Blue !

Il vit un ange blond au sourcil vrillé lui sourire et put entendre un ' merci marimo ' puis il disparu tandis qu'un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du bretteur qui articula un « de rien blondinette » les larmes parcourant toujours ses joues alors qu'il se remémoré les dernières paroles de son cher ange :

-S'il te plait ….. Zoro….. Réalise mon rêve et sois heureux… Je t'aime. »


End file.
